the ballad of hiccup and astrid
by littlebigword
Summary: hiccup has concurred the red death, became a famous dragon tamer and tamed on of the deadliest dragons ever but he is about to face his biggest challenge yet...falling in love
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fic so bare with me, review if u want, like if u can it make little difference to me if u got any questions just let me know and i'll try to awnser'em at the end of the next chapter (questions with better reviews are more likely to get answered) and if u want to barrow any of my oc"s ask me before not after and one other bit of info my fics all have very complex and long story lines so unless i doing a side plot expect at least 80 to 90 chapters maybe more maybe less

note: my fics contain: sex, violence, substance abuse, adult language, etc. basically anything thing that's not appropriate for kids will probably be in me fics at some point

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HTTYD or its characters!

chapter 1: NEW BEGINNINGS

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room as he started to set up in his bed, he heard a soft moan, he looked down to see astrid sleeping on his chest. her blonde hair flowing down her back, he looked around his room as the sun light streamed through the window, then hiccup threw his head back on his pillow as he remembered the events of the past 6 month's, defeating the red death, losing his leg and and becoming the leader of the berk dragon training academy. he was roused from he thoughts as he felt astrid curl up closer to his chest a little closer and let out deep sigh then looked up at Hiccup and said "good morning" then he looked down at her and "good morning, to you to beautiful" then he looked down at astrid and she looked up at him. they stayed like that for a minute or two, after staring at each other for a moment astrid leaned up to give Hiccup a kiss and much to her surprise hiccup rolled her over to deepened the kiss and slowly started to kiss a trail down astrid chest and as he came over her she let out a deep moan and started grinding against him he made quick work of her pant's and shirt throwing them of somewhere behind them, then as astrid started to remove hiccup shirt, at that moment stoik (A.K.A., the village chief and his father) came in, hiccup tried in vain to cover astrid's nude form. stoik quickly turned around and and said "i will...um give you two a minute" and quickly flashed hiccup a proud grin then quickly exited the room. Hiccup threw his head back onto his pillow and groaned and hiccup said "you know your dad is going to kill me" then he leaned down and kissed astrid then she layed her head on his chest, after a minute or two of laying on his chest silently astrid got up and gathered their clothes and they dressed hiccup finished first and leaned against the bed post watching astrid dress her self, as she she finished she blushed a little when she realized that hiccup was watching her as she pulled her clothes on, then hiccup pulled her against his chest and looked deep in her eyes and kissed her softly and said "i love u, astrid hofferson" then he kissed her softly on her forehead, astrid sighed softly and pulled herself closer to hiccup then said "i love u to hiccup horrendous haddock 3" hiccup crinkled his nose as she said his full name then he leaned down and kissed her neck causing her to giggle and when she saw the smirk on his face she smacked him on the chest and said "hiccup, you keep that up and we wont get anything done today" hiccup continued to kiss down her neck then laughed and whispered in her ear "would that be such a bad thing" then he puled here up to kiss her, but just before their lips connected there was a knock at the door hiccup groaned and said "come in" in a very agitated tone, then a couple of second later stoick walked in shooting another proud grin at hiccup, causing astrid to put her face into hiccups shoulder and turn a dark crimson red, then stoik said "do you to think you should come to the village console" hiccup shook his head and said "no, not really i'm taking astrid on a week long trip" then hiccup looked down at astrid and kissed her on the fore-head then stoick nodded and swiftly exited the room after a moment astrid looked up at hiccup with a confused look on her face and said "you never told me about a trip" then hiccup chuckled and said " i know it's a surprise" kissing and leaning real close to astrid ear and in a really low, and seductive tone said "unless you don't want to be on a boat alone with me for a whole week" her eyes lite up she said "just us, and the dragons" then hiccup nodded and leaned down to scoop astrid up into his arms and walked over to his bed-side chair then set down and pulled astrid into his lap then said "ya, baby, just us"then hey gave her a soft kiss and she leaned her head against hiccups chest and sighed. after a bout a half hour, hiccup softly kissed a sleeping astrid, her blonde hair was pulled down out of her bandanna, it was falling down her back, her shirt slightly falling off her shoulder and her wrist bands missing, after another moment he cradled her in his arm's then slowly stood up and walked across his room laying astrid in his bed and pulling the fur covers over her then quietly walked down the stairs. when he reached the kitchen his father turned around and gave him a smile and open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by hiccup, who put up his hand then said "it's none of your business" then stoik gave him a confused look and said "i was only going to ask where u are taking astrid" then hiccup sat down and said "oh i thought u were going to ask what we were doing when u walked in" after taking a drink sad "oh... i know exactly what u were doing, but i was just wondering what your plans for your trip were" then hiccup perked up and said "well iv'e been keeping it secret cause i didn't want astrid to find out but since we leave today im going to tell u, and once we leave gobber well tell the other's. well you know how I've been disappearing a couple of hours every day, well I've been going to the other side of the island and working on an old Estonian ship that toothless, and i found on one of our patrols, and now I've turned it into a um... i guess u could call it a house boat but it has a lot more to it" he looked up and noticed hes dads said "it sounds like u put a lot of work into it" hiccup then nodded and continued to say " i was wondering if while i gather the stuff to stock the house-boat good enough for comfort if u and thornadoe could tow the boat to the docks for me" after another drink of mead his dad said "i will just let me know when" then Hiccup stood up and said "OK dad i will, bye" then hiccup grabbed his coat before walking out of the and as he stepped out into the cold he pulled hes jacket closed and started walking down into the village to get the supplies he would need for the trip he and astrid would need.

"Astrid wake up, it's time to go" astrid heard hiccup quietly say as she opened her eyes to see hiccup standing over her smile in then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and leaned her up and as said "do u need anything from your house"after smoothing here hair down she yawned and said " i don't think so" then she stood up and noticed the way hiccup was smiling and said "what" in a very insecure tone, hiccup just chuckled and said "it's not you, i'm smiling because i have a surprise for you" then she stood up and said "where is it," hiccup chuckled and said "get your stuff together then meet me down stairs when your done, and i'll show you" then he kissed her softly and walked out of his room. A few minutes later astrid literally ran down the steps a over to hiccup and said where's my surprise, hiccup stood up and took astrids hand and lead her out side, but just as hiccup opened the door he said "i almost almost forgot and pulled an ivory box out of his pocket along with a blind fold" then astrid started to open the box, but hiccup said "not yet u have to wait till we get there, now put on that blindfold" after she did hiccup picked her up in his arms and exited the house and mounted toothless then flew of towards the docks. a minute later the docks came into view there was a massive ship reaching 20 feet above the water it was a 60 feet long and 30 feet wide, twice as big as any ship in berk's port after a lap or two around the ship to admirer his work, but also to build suspense for astrid then he leaned forward and kissed astrid on the check softly then said "u can take the blind fold off" as astrid did she gasped and said "who's ship is that" then hiccup smirked and said "it's our's" and astrid gasped and hugged hiccups neck as they landed on the deck, she climbed off toothless and ran towards the door on the cabin but to her surprise it was locked, she turned to hiccup and gave him a puzzled look, then hiccup smiled and tossed her the ivory box, as she opened it she saw a metal key, then hiccup walked up behind her and wrapped his arms and pulled her into his arm's and kissed her softly then said "go ahead baby, open the door" as hiccup gave her a little smile, he saw astrid blushed slightly then he chuckled as he saw the side of astrid that she rarely showed any one, the side of her that let her act like a girl, the only time hiccup ever got to see this side of her is when they were alone, and he likes to see this side of astrid he was pulled out of as astrid reached up an kissed him softly. then astrid took the key out of the box and slowly opened the door and to her surprise it was completely empty, she spun around and said "why is it empty" then hiccup walked into the cabin and said "well i didn't decorate it cause i thought u would want to, but before we do that i think i should give u the tour" then they walked in the cabbing the first thing astrid saw was a long wood table with enough chairs for 30 people and 2 big showy-throne-looking chairs and she looked at hiccup and said "im guessing those are mine and your chairs" and hiccup laughed and nodded and said "uh-huh" then they walked down a hall then through a kitchen, a bathroom, a workshop, a forge, a small area with 4 20' by 20' holding cells, then a very large storage area, a forge, a training room, an amour, a hall with about 12 spare bedrooms, a dragon roost and a dragon stable big enough for 15 dragons to sleep where they would not be in the weather and could safely make coal beds to sleep on, then after a couple of minutes they walked into a large room with a stone fire place, 2 big closets, a giant bed with 4 post that reached all the way to the roof and a fur couch in front of the fireplace and a table cut out of stone on metal legs and a hand full of other furniture. Over the next few hours the purchased all the necessary supplies to fill the ship, then they hugged there family and boarded the ship. As hiccup made his way to the helm astrid walked up beside him and slipped into his arms then said how are u going to do this doesn't it take a crew of like.. 50 people" after a moment hiccup chuckled and said check this out then he pulled a lever beside the wheel and a odd looking control box lifted up out of the deck and then hiccup said "this will let me control this ship all by my self so there's no need for a captain, then hiccup exited the ship and walked up to the docks and mounted toothless. as he flew to the dragon roost he took stock f his beautiful vessel the landed at the roost. as hiccup lowered the sails he pulled astrid closer to him and waved to the people of berk, then he told astrid to go below, after astrid had left he locked the wheel in place and went to the back of the ship and watched berk disappear over the horizon then he slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out 2 identical silver ring one engraved with hiccups name on it the other said Astrid Haddock then he slipped the rings back into his pocket and walked below deck

* * *

HOPEFULLY U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BUT KEEP IN MIND THIS IS ME FIRST FIC AND IF U WANT TO SEE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS FIC THEN REVIEW AND IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN LET ME KNOW BUT ON THING YOU SHOULD KNOW IS THAT I ONLY WRITE FICS ABOUT POPULAR TV SHOWS AND MOVIES.

LITTLEBIGWORD OUT


	2. Chapter 2 troubled seas

**HI littlebigword here sorry about he last chapter being so short i was planning on it begin about longer but i just ran out of time, but i will try to update every 2 or three days **

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own HTTYD or any of it's buy products**

**chapter 1: **TROUBALED SEAS

As hiccup slowly walked down the stairs and into his and Astrids room to find astrin looking through one of the two dressers that had her named engraved onto it, the look on her face, was one of exstrem happieness, as she looked at the garments that all looked rather exspinsive, then Hiccup noticed she was undessing to try on some of the garmeant and then he leaned aginst one of the four high post of their bed as he watched her slid the silk garments on, then watch a sile spred across her face and then he chuckeld as he said "do you like them" and couldn't help but chuckel again as astrid jumped when he called her name, then he walked over to her and picked her up, then kissed her softly a he took her to their bed and then layed her on one side and then walked around the bed and layed down beside her and slowly kiss a trail down her neckand stoped at her chest just long enought to slid her silk top over her head, and tossed it over his shoulder aimlessly and then turned his attention back to astrid, as he kissed lower he heard Astrids breatheing becoming heavyer and then as he brought his mouth over astrid breast, she let out a sinful moan and clenched the sheets in her hands as Hiccup began to kiss lower and lower then stoped long enough for Astrid to remove her pants and under wear as he did the same then leaed down and kissed astrid passiently, as he slid into her, Astrid gasped and dug her nailes into Hiccup's back as he slowly moved in and out of her, steadely picking up his pace, as he picked up his pace astrid began to let out plessaurable moans then gasped and said "Hiccup, oh gods... " then she let out a gasp as he kissed her breast and then she contineued to kiss them as she moaned and let out satisfied purrs, as he drove her clouser to the edge, after 10 minutes of Hiccup making love to her, Hiccup felt astrid wrap her arms around hiccup and tensed up then she started to scream and then they both collapsed onto the bed. Hiccup looked at astrid and said "i love u astrid" and gave her a passieonent kiss then, astrid kised him and and said "i love u to, hiccup" then she curled up against his head and they drifted of to sleep.

Hiccup woke to find the sun in his eyes, as he groaned in frustration he rolled over to wrap his arm around astrid only to find nothing, he shot out of the bed slightly disorented and grabbed his sword and ran out of the room screaming Astrind name only to see her run out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face as she yelled "what happened, Hiccup" then he dropped his sword and grabbed her in his arms and said "you scared me, when u stay with me your never up before me, I was just worried something happened" then he kissed her sweetly and then sniffed the air and chuckeled then said "what smell's so good" and looked past astrid into the kitchen then Astrid playfuly slapped him on the chest and said "no u go back to bed i'll to bring ur food to u when it's done" then she kissed him and walked off tourds the kitchen, as she did hiccup stared blatently at her curves and whisteled, causing astrid to reden as she noticed Hiccup was staring at her then she dissapered into the kitchen.

Walked into his room and placed his sword on is shelf then layed back doen in bed and pulling out his sketch book and continued a sketch of a nude astrid setting on the back of toothless, after puting the finishing touches on the drawing he put the book onto the bedside table and got up and walked over to the fireplace and started a fire then layed down o his bear fur couch then drifted of to sleep in th warmth of his bedroom.

"Hiccup, wake up your food is done" astrid said as she leaned realy close to he ear and ran her fingers over his chest, after a minute or to hiccup lifted his picked head up and said "if u keep doing that your going to drive me insane" then kissed her fiercly and sat up to receve his food, astrid sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder and said "do u like your eggs, baby" then hiccup, who did not even stop chewing his foo nodded his haed then went back to eating. When he was done astrid took his plated to the kichen and than came back and layed down with hiccup in front of the fireplace, after a few minutes it started to snow and as they watched the snow, astrid fell asleep in hiccups arms.

hours later, Hiccup woke up to the sound of the fire crackeling, he was not able to sleep, slowly slid him out from under astrid and covered her back up with a large fur blanket then kneeled beside her and stared at he for a moment then leaned forward and kissed her on the fore-head, then exited the room, grabbing his jacket and his sword and walked out onto the deck, hiccup leaned aganist one of the rails next to the helm and as he wathed the snow fell apoun the ship, he reailized that he loved sailing almost as much as he loved flying with toothless, almost, then he saw a slight, flicker in the distance, he reahed into hes pocket, and pulled out his telescope and looked in the direction of the flicker and gasped as he realized it was a burning ship.

he dropped his telescope and spun the wheel around to ster the ship in the direction of the burning vessel, then ran down stairs. after he woke astrid up they ran up the stairsand as he reached the top he noted that the ship had closed half of the distane then he looked at Astrid and in a very calm voice said "stir the ship" then climbed the ladder to the dragons roost and yelled thothless, by the time he got to the top toothless was already on the take-off pad. As Hiccup mounted hiccup the 2 shot of towards the burning ship suprisingly, the ship arivved only moments afte hiccup and toothles.

hiccup landed on the deck and pulled a book of tothless's saddle, as he opened it astrid gasped the wooden box contained sevral specealized attatchment for his prosteic foot, Hiccup then grabbed on that was a u-shape with leather streched over it, it looke like a fin, thats when Astrid realized that it was to help him swim, then with no warning he jumped over board.

as Hiccup swam under the burning debr he saw what looked like a arm hanging into the water, as he surfaced he saw a woman half crushed under a fallen section of roof, as he ran over to her, she looked as if she was dead, then she sudenly in a very scared tone said "please, help my baby" then she moved her arms to revealed a small kneeled next to the woman and said "hang on we'll get u out" the woman then said "no, just please save my baby" then he noticed the stack of powder kegs on the back wall he so grabbed then said "I promise" to the womane as she went limp then he ran to the whole in the roof and yelled, a moment later Astrid landed on stormfly and pulled himself onto the saddel then they both took of towards the ship. After they landed hiccup looked to astrid and held his arms out and sadly said "i promised, that w...we would take care of her" then they bolth solemly walked below deck. as they walked below deck the baby stared to cry, Hiccup bounced her slightly on his arms, which only made her cry louder, after a moment Astrid leaned ver infont of Hiccup and said "here let me see her" in a very low motherish tone, as she took the baby into her arm she instantly quieted down. as they entered their bed room astrid sat down on the bed and said "so hiccup are we going to keep her" Hiccup crawled into the bed an leaned back aganist the hed board

"i promised the woman we would, so i guess we have to" Hiccup said in a rather tired and upset tone.

"well think it will be fine, plus she look almost identiail to me except shes got green eyes" as tried tiredly said already half asleep.

hiccup simply chuckeledtook the child out of her arms and cover over astid they he looked down at the baby and he noticed the baby looked alot like astrid except she had red hair with 2 large blonde strekes down the back of he head and her large green eyes, eyes that looked as if they could look through Hiccups very soul, as he stared at her he realized that he was already quite attached to the child.

"Hicup can i have the baby back, I...I want to hold her" Astid said in a rather low voice then proped her self aganist the pillow as hiccup handed her the baby

Hiccup then got up and said i'll be in the wood-shop of u need me, the walked out of the the bed room

Astrid looked down at the baby and smiled dimly and said "what are we going to do" then she pulled the now sleeping baby against her chest and kssed her softly on the fore-head

then she leanded down, the baby still in her arms and drifted of to sleep

"Astrid, ... Astrid wake up" Astrid heared Hiccup say softlyas he slowly shoke her shoulder

once her saw her look up at him, he said "look what i made for the baby", and jestued, where a crude looking crib sat, then Hiccup said "I know its not the best looking baby crib im going to work on improving it" then he jestured to the baby, before slowly picking her up andwrapping her in a fur blanket then layyed her into the crib, then he layed down with Astrid.

after a moment she spoke up and sheepihly said "so, we are keeping her".

"yay, but i think she needs a name, but that can wait till morning" Hiccup said as he yawned then kissed Astrid softly.

Astrid then kissed, and then layed her head onto his chest as she slowly drifted off, into the welcome arms of sleep.

**hey just wanted to thank the people who reviewed and say sorry for the last chapter being so short. **

**review if u got any ideas or sucjestions. also speal thatnk and props to storygirl1997 shes got some nice fics if u like pokemon/HTTYD fic u should check her out. nd to thouse of u who dont know, helm means the wheel of the ship. Also leave a review and tell me what i should name the baby girl that hiccup rescued, also tell me what tribe she ariganated from, u can choose from "lava louts", "bog-burglars", "beserker tribe", "the hysteric tribe", and "the outcast tribe" if u dont know any of thes tribe go to the dragons of atlantis wiki and look also if u care enough u can tell me what tribe or dragon destroyed the ship that that the baby was rescued from. also sorry for all the spellin errors my computer is messed up and wont let me use spell check**

**LITTLEBIGWORD out**


	3. chapter 3 aftermath

**Hey every body littlebigword here ****got**** another ****chapter. This fic is going to start to have a kinda steampunk fell to it so if u dont like that sort of thing then u wont like this fic it will start to show up more st****ar****ting in the next chapter and if u would like to see picture of the steampunk hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Fuffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber and Stoick ****leave a review and I will put a few images at the end the next chapter as well as every time hiccup makes a new gadget there will be a new image at the end of the chapter and I will probably be putting a lot of gadgets and weapons so hold on for the ride**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own HTTYD or an of it buy products.**

**C****hapter 3: ****AFTERMATH**

Hiccup slowly lifted his head as he heard someone talking in a babyish tone, then after a moment of thinking to himself he put on his prosthetic leg and stood up, as he did her saw Astrid lying on the floor she had one of the thick bear skin blankets spread across the floor and the sight Hiccup saw made him smile, Astrid was laying on her stomach playing with the baby's feet, as the baby waved her arms and she babbled happily, as he watched Astrid play with there adopted daughter he leaned against the bed post, then he realized that he very rarely get to see Astrid this happy, then he said "good morning Astrid".

Astrid looked up and gave him a big smile the she stood up and picked the baby up and cradled her in her arms, and walked over to Hiccup and said "good morning sleepy head" then she kissed him softly.

Hiccup kissed her softly then her looked down at the baby and said "so have u picked a name yet".

Astrid looked up at Hiccup and hesitantly said "I...I like kinda the name Abigail" in a worried tone.

Hiccup looked at her and said "i like it" then he slowly reached his hands out, as if to ask permission to hold her, and smiled as Astrid gingerly placed baby Abigail into his arms and smiled then gently rooked the baby in his arms.

Astrid looked at hiccup, and she couldn't help but smile as she watched him play with the baby, then she said "so how long do u think it will it will take u to finish the baby's crib" then she picked the baby out of hiccups arms.

Hiccup looked at her and said "not to long, an hour maybe" then he stood up and softly kissed her the said "Astrid I'm going down to the work shop I'm going to try and make some clothing for the baby do u think u can watch the baby and cook".

"yay, ill see u in a little while, my love" then she sighed as hiccup exited the room.

As hiccup walked down the some what dark corridor he thought about Astrid and how this would effect their relationship, then I thought about where this child had come from, and what had destroyed the ship she and here mother were on. He sighed and let those worries drift away as he entered his workshop and looked at the different gadgets he had been building, there were quite a few thing, new saddle for toothless, a device that would allow him to breath under water for extended periods of time, a couple different rifles, even a device with spinning blades that would help to cut things, even stone, the he looked to a barred door that lead to a side room full of gadgets and gizmos hiccup had made, which had all He had made them in secret as note to be bothered with questions as to what they were before he even knew if they were going to work, he had quite the assortment of items even some new clothing for every one that looked pretty good then he looked down under a work bench and took out a large wooden crate, which had the berk crest on the top it, then he heaved it onto the workbench and puled a few more items out from under the workbench and of the shelves above it then he opened the chest with a loud creak then hiccup pulled out an assortment of fabrics and went to work making different clothes for Abigail.

Astrid was lying on her stomach playing with Abigail, the baby laughed and squirmed happily, Astrid stopped and lay her head softly beside Abigail, but as she thought of how the baby would fell if she had understood what had befallen her mother she fell a soft tug on her braid, as she looked up she the baby tugging on her braid and laughing, then she gasped as she heard a loud, _thunk, _then looked up to see hiccup standing a couple feet away, he had just set a large chest down which had the berk crest on the lid. After a moment of staring at Hiccup and the large chest, then she stood up with the baby in her arms and said "whats that"

"well it's clothes I made for the baby as well as a couple of things I made for me and u and a device that will help carry the baby on toothless or stormfly" then began to take some items out of the chest and began to lay them on their bed.

"wow, those look incredible" Astrid said as she looked at all the different pieces of clothing.

Then hiccup said "I made 4 things for each of us and a cradled that we can carry Abigail safely on are dragons" then hiccup went out side the door and brought in a large cradled with 2 metal curves under it and 2 long leather straps attached to either side of each metal rib.

Then Hiccup stood up and said "how do u like it", as he look at Astrid knowingly, because he was knew she loved it he just liked to her her say it.

Then Astrid smiled and punched him in the shoulder as she said "u know I love it" then she kissed him softly and said "can u put the baby to bed" as she looked down at the sleeping baby then handed the baby to hiccup.

As Hiccup lay the baby down her knelled beside the cradle and looked at his daughter, her tiny chest rising and falling slowly as she slept then he stood up and look at Astrid as she looked at all the clothing he had made the he crossed the room in one quick movement and pulled Astrid into hes arms and kissed her slowly, then she pulled away long enough to pull her armored shirt over her head and for Hiccup to do the same

as Astrid looked at hiccup she noticed that he was gaining quite a bit of muscle, as she blushed when she noticed that Hiccup was watching her, then she gasp as he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately and leaned her back onto the bed then he looked at her, then he kissed her again before he slowly kiss her neck then he kissed her collarbone, smirking against her shoulder as she let out a loud pleasurable moan, then kissed her collarbone again before moving down, and brought his mouth down over her breast, then he moved lower kissing over her stomach, then just above her waist, then he brought his mouth over he and licked lightly as Astrid let out another pleasured moan and ran her hands through hiccups hair as he pleasured he, then all the sudden he heard her say "Hiccup...I want u inside of me" then she let out a particularly loud moan.

I let out a moan of pleasure as hiccup thrust into me, as her thrust in and out of me he tangled into my hair and let out a groan as he drove his manhood into me.

Astrid arched her back as I hit on of her most sensitive spots and then I felt her entire body tighten around me as she went over the edge, I was not far behind her as I soon fell beside her heaving. As we drifted off to sleep I kissed her softly and said "I love u babygirl"

I looked up at hiccup and kissed him and said "i love u to baby"

then hiccup kissed her again and pulled her into his arms and they driftrd off to sleep.

**hey guys sorry I took so long to upload this chapter my grand-pa has been in the hospital but I just uploaded this chapter so yall didn't lost interest in the story, let me know if u would like to see the steampunk versions of hiccup, Astrid snoulout, and the twins so far I haven't been able to find steampunk versions of any one else, also let me know it u want me to include pic of the gadgets hiccup makes**

**until next time this has been LITTLEBIGWORD**


	4. Chapter 4 calm before the storm

**Hey guys I hope u liked the last chapter it took me a while because I was dealing with family issues and major writers block. ****  
**

**chapter 4: Calm before the storm**

Astrid awoke to the sound of rain hitting the roof, as she opened her eyes and struggled to look through the darkness she felt hiccup stir beside her, then a mischievous smile spread across her lips as she remembered the _amazing _night she had last night, then she lay her head down on hiccups some what hairy chest to listen to he heart as he slept.

hiccup awoke some time later to find Astrid moving around the room cleaning, she was wearing nothing except one of hiccups long shirts, after watched her for a minuter two he whistled.

I spun around quickly as I heard someone whistle then I rolled my eyes when I saw the grin hiccup was giving me, then I walked over to him and kissed him and said "morn'in sleepy head" then he gave me a pointed look and said "hey, u should have known I would be tired after the work-out you gave me last night" then he winked at me and ask me to hand him his prosthetic foot then strapped it on and stood up and my eyes almost popped out.

Hiccup said "what" then he realized he wasn't Wearing pants after a moment of Astrid watching him he shrugged and stretched his arms into the air and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

As Astrid walked into the kitchen I saw hiccup chugging a tankard of milk, as she walked over to him he finished of the tankard and turn to me, he reached out with so much speed that I didn't have time to react, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, he lifted me in his arms and spun around twice before kissing me passionately, before he look at me and said "I love u" after a second of us staring at each other I said "I love u to" then stood up and said "how come u don't walk around like this at home".

I chuckled at the question and said "if I did you would never be able to keep your hands of me".

After hiccup said that to me I flipped my hair and seductively walked across the kitchen and put my hands on his bear chest and in a very seductively said "I cant keep my hands of u either way" then I reached down and grabbed him and made him groan in pleasure, then I dropped down to my knees and began to stoke him, he groaned as I licked the link of the length of him, then I jumped back and fell when I heard a loud thud come from below me.

I helped helped Astrid to her feet and said "are u ok".

"yay I'm fine, but what the hel was that" then Hiccup and I started down the hallway, but I stopped just outside the door to are bedroom and turned to hiccup and said "go put some clothes on".

As I finished getting dressed I heard another thump, I spun around quickly and grabbed my

hammer of the dresser, then ran out the door I didn't even slow down enough for Astrid to catch u, as I came to the room where the thumping came from I stop out side the door to wait for Astrid.

When I finally caught up to hiccup he was standing out side a door that said guest #12, after I caught my breath I stood up straight and nodded to hiccup that I was ready, before I had time to speak again hiccup raised is hammer and smashed the door so hard it broke clean of the hinges, as surprised as I was at hiccup's eminence strength nothing could have ever prepared me for what I saw, a tiny girl laying under what looked like Fishlegs, then that thought was confirmed when hiccup dropped his hammer, but the sight we received when Fishlegs turned was even more shocking, he was sleeping with Ruffnut of all people.

I pulled Ruffnut into my arms trying to conceal her nude form, then I looked at Hiccup and Astrid and in a pleading tone said "can u give us a minute, please".

I put my arm around Astrid and turned her towards the door, as he exited said "yay we'll be on deck".

After about 20 minutes Fishlegs and Ruffnut came onto the deck Ruffnut was leaned against Fishlegs as they walked. They walked over to Hiccup and I and sat down across the table from us, every thing was silent for a moment then I stood up and grabbed ruff's wrist and pulled her away from the boys and said "Details" and Ruffnut seemed to get the hint

I looked at Astrid and said "oh my gods Astrid u would not believe how amazing that boy is, not just in bed, I mean he's... amazing".

I couldn't help but smile then I gave her a serious look and said "so, how long have y'all been um..." but before I could finish my sentence Fishlegs came around the corner.

"Intimate" I said as hiccup and I came around the corner to where Ruffnut and Astrid were talking, I walked behind Ruffnut and wrapped my arms around her as she said "hey babe" and gave me a kiss then as as I kissed her back I said "I love u ruffy" she looked at me and said "i love u to fishy" then I gave Ruffnut a passionate kiss.

I looked at them for a moment before I reached over and pulled Astrid into my arms and kissed her passionately and said "I love u baby" and after another brief kiss she said "i love u to, baby" then she froze and after a moment a horrified look crossed her face and she screamed "THE BABY" as she broke out into a mad dash for the stairway leading to our bedroom.

I did not know what Astrid was screaming about or why her and hiccup were running down the stairs but I knew she was worried so Fishlegs and I followed them.

When we finally caught up to them hiccup was bent or beside the door heaving and Astrid was standing beside a cradled talking softly to a crying _baby_, I froze at that thought and turned to Hiccup and said "why in the hel do u have a baby" then Ruffnut went past me and into the room and walked over to Astrid.

I stood straight up and grabbed Fishlegs by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall and screamed "WATCH WHAT U SAY ABOUT _MY _DAUGHTER" as I slammed his hammer into the wall about 4 inches from his face, then froze and dropped the hammer to the ground as he realized that he had almost _killed _my best friend, then I started to stumble backwards and Fishlegs reached out to support me as my vision faded to black and he fell to the ground.

It had been a full 13 hours since hiccup had collapsed after a fight with Fishlegs and I had not left his side since he had been sleeping for then entire time, I when I heard hiccup say "ast... asrtid are u there" I was leaning onto the side of the bed, I sat up when I head hiccup call my name.

I look at Astrid and said wha.. what happened" then I tried to set up only to have Astrid push me back onto the bed and say "stay in bed" then she kissed me and crawled up into the bed with me and said I love u hiccup and im just worried cause I don't want to lose u" then she kissed me once more and lay her head down on my chest and sighed. I looked down and said "i promise u won't lose me any time soon, I love u to Astrid" then I wrapped my arms around her and we drifted off to sleep as it started to lightning and thunder

hey huys sorry for the short chapter as I was finishing this chapter I found out my grandfather died but I just wanted to post what I have so far and tel u that it might be a while before I post my next chapter but ill post it as soon as I can.

**REVIEWS WOULD GRATELY BE APRECEATED AND WOULD ENCURAGE MY TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FIC**

Llittlebigword


End file.
